The First Time
by Staff of Asclepius
Summary: We all know the story of Loras and Renly, but how did it start? On Renly's 20th birthday he confides in his closest friend and squire, what will become of this drunken confidence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones nor any of its characters. Also I'm very uncomfortable writing smut, so please don't judge it too harshly. I just thought it was ridiculous that I couldn't find any Loras and Renly origin R stories. So I decided to write one myself. But if anyone wants to use this same basic plot and write something of their own I would gladly appreciate it, because this really isn't my style. But I tried my best.**

 **Also I couldn't find any more detail on Loras and Renly's back story other than that Loras was Renly's squire years before when they were younger. Which I already knew, so I'm just going to make a guesstimate based on my previous knowledge of their relationship and so this is just me making stuff up.**

 _This story starts when Loras is 16 and it is Renly's 20th birthday. Loras has been Renly's squire for 4 years and they have grown to be very close friends. But they've only ever been friends. The most either has gotten was a slight glimpse of a longing look in the others direction. So without further ado- Loras and Renly's first time._

* * *

Loras rolled his eyes as he watched his lord stumble drunkenly down the hall.

"Be careful lord Renly, you don't want to fall again." Loras laughed as he guided the older man down the hall to his bedroom.

"Oh quit with the 'my lord' and formality bull shit. It's just us Loras" he mumbled out leaning toward the younger boy and resting his arm on his shoulder for balance as they walked.

Loras blushed. They'd been friends for years, but he still got butterflies in his stomach anytime the older boy touched him. They could only be this way when they were alone, which wasn't often. Around the house they always had to stay formal as squire and lord.

They had reached the door to Renly's room and he turned to face to younger boy resting one hand on either shoulder. "You're a true friend, you know that?" Renly leaned forward slightly and rested his forehead against his friends. He noticed the blush it always caused the younger boy when he did things like that, and he loved it.

Loras tried to brush it off with a laugh "I know. I also know you have had one too many glasses to drink and that it's time to go to sleep."

"This is true" Renly laughed turning toward his door and swinging it open. The second he entered the room he began to walk straight again and sat down on his bed at the edge of the room. "Are you coming in?" He said toward the door with a clear perfectly enunciated voice.

Loras stood there stunned a little bit before walking in. "What is happening?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to the stumbling drunken fool from the hallway?" Loras closed the door and walked closer to the bed.

"Oh trust me, I'm drunk, I'm just not that drunk."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Well you see I learned years ago that on my birthday my father will try and get me a to sleep with a whore from the village. But the first year he tried I got extremely drunk and couldn't," he paused and laughed a bit with the story "well, perform. And I figure, it's worked so far, why stop now."

"That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard" Loras laughed at his friend before laying on the lounge chair parallel from the bed.

"You've obviously never seen the whores in Storm's End." Renly laughed back.

The two laid there laughing for a while, Loras on the lounge, Renly on the edge of the bed, both staring up at the ceiling as they talked about nothing. There was a calm silence for a few minutes and Renly finally spoke.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" Renly asked innocently looking up at the ceiling.

"No." Loras replied turning to face the older boy who still wasn't looking at him.

"Ever come close?" He asked again.

"No." he repeated.

There was another pause and Renly asked again. "Ever been with a man?" The room was silent for a minute before he added "Or thought about being with a man."

Loras sat up on the lounge and looked at the older birthday boy "What?" his tone was confused and trying to fake offense.

Renly sat up mirroring the actions of the younger boy. "Have you ever thought of being with a man?"

"Have you?" Loras deflected, he had no idea how to answer this question. Of course he wanted to answer yes, but was this a trap?

"Yes" Renly answered as if it was no big deal. He laid back down and stared up at the ceiling as he talked. "I think most people have."

Loras's head was spinning, was his lord trying to tell him something?

"Are you telling me you haven't?" Renly asked.

Loras snapped out of his daze at the question. He still wasn't sure but he thought he should be safe to answer.

"Well yes, I suppose I have. Once or twice maybe."

"There's just something about men, you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean." Loras said under his breath.

"Men just have such structured jaws, it makes the face look so strong." Renly reminisced to the air as Loras watched him in confusion. "And chiseled abs"

"And great butts" Loras added without thinking.

Renly laughed and looked over at him. "See I knew you'd thought about it."

Loras blushed, he knew this was a trap. "Well, maybe once or twice. I don't know, I haven't put a lot of thought into the subject. Like you said, everyone does." Loras spoke hurriedly trying to deflect attention away from his blush. This conversation was making him very warm.

Renly laughed a little to himself, Loras really was so cute when he got flustered. The younger boy had always been so proper, he loved to watch him squirm. He was anxious to see how he reacted to this though, he thought the squire could have feelings for him too, he had seen Loras staring at him when he thought he wasn't looking. But one never knows, with how proper he was, he could turn on Renly when he learned his true feelings.

"You would never betray my trust, would you Loras?" Renly's face held a twinge of worry.

"Never milord." Loras replied with an equally serious tone.

"Good," Renly smiled again and lifted the mood once again. "One can never be too careful when talking about such delicate subjects"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if someone else were to find out what I just told you, I could get into an enormous amount of trouble with my father. Also my brothers would never let me hear the end of it. You know how Robert gets."

Loras nodded. "I understand." He paused "You can't get in trouble if no one finds out." he said with smile.

"Precisely" Renly agreed. Suddenly he stood up and walked to the lounge leaning down to place his lips on Loras's before he could realize what was happening.

Renly kissed the younger boy again as he lowered himself onto the lounge to be eye level with his squire. Loras was too shocked to do anything but let it happen. When he didn't kiss back Renly leaned away from the kiss. Their legs were over lapping on the chair and even leaning back their faces were mere inches apart.

"I'm sorry." Renly muttered leaning back a little "I guess I just, misinterpreted this." he looked sad and Loras finally snapped to his sense when he saw the older boy he'd been dreaming of for the past 3 years was about to get up.

"You didn't" Loras said in an uncharacteristically husky voice before grabbing Renly's face and pulling it toward his own.

He pulled a little too hard and they both fell backward, Renly now laying on top of Loras in the chair as they kissed. Neither had noticed though they were too concerned with devouring the others lips. Their hands searched the others torso and arms as they made out. Renly stopped kissing Loras for a moment and he thought he heard a whimper, but it was only for a moment. Just as fast as they'd left his lips were back on the younger boy, but this time, his neck causing the whimper to become a moan. Renly kissed up and down the younger boys neck, stopping to nibble his shoulder before going back up and kissing his ear and whispering softly. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this."

"Neither can I" Loras repeated moving his face to be under Renly's again. He pulled the older boys head down again starting another passionate kiss.

The room was silent for a long while, the only sounds being the smack of lips and the casual gasp for breath.

"You really are beautiful" Renly said trying to catch his breath in between kisses. By this point his hand was tangled in Loras's long curly hair.

Loras laughed then gasped as he felt his now hard penis being rubbed against by the boy on top of him's equally hard member. Renly hadn't meant to thrust his hips on to the younger boy, but as soon as he heard Loras gasp he had to do it again. He thrust forward again, brushing their fully clothed members past each other. He did it once again, but this time slower. Loras moaned as Renly pressed deeper onto him.

"Oh, do you like that?" Renly teased but Loras could only respond with a barely audible "Mhm.."

"And what about," He paused positioning his hand between the two "this" his hand moved up and cupped the younger ones member through his clothes. He rubbed his thumb along the shaft and just palmed the younger boy for a few minutes.

Renly removed his hand and Loras cried in protest. Renly began to lay kisses down the younger's neck again, this time going onto his chest through the openings at the top of his shirt. He moved down further and further before placing one singular kiss on the top of Loras's hard on through his pants.

Renly got up and moved off the younger boy causing Loras to look at him in confusion. Suddenly he grabbed Loras's legs and pulled them up before settling between them leaning over him. Loras wrapped his legs around the older's waist before he leaned back down to kiss him again.

As they kissed Renly worked on unlacing Loras's shirt, finally ripping off the light white fabric.

He sat up and lifted his own shirt over his head before returning to the younger's lips.

Their hands traced the other's chests as they continued to kiss and Renly continued to grind into Loras's open legs.

Suddenly Loras grabbed the back of Renly's head and flipped them around so he was on top, kneeling with his legs on either side of the older boy.

"Well well, isn-"

"shh" Renly interrupted laying a kiss on the side of his mouth. He moved down leaving a trail along his jaw before going down to his neck. He continued to go down and reaching the bottom of Renly's stomach. He made eye contact with the older boy as he slowly began to untie his pants. Once undone he grabbed the fabric around his waist and pulled down until he was fully exposed. His hard member, now freed, stood up fully on it's own. Loras's eyes widened. Only in his dreams had this ever happened. He pinched his arm softly just to make sure.

He positioned himself right above the shaft and looked up at Renly. As soon as their eyes met he grasped the base firmly. "Happy Birthday my lord" he said before finally lowering his mouth onto the tip. He searched the older boy's tip with his tongue for a bit, not really knowing where to progress to. He was only 16 after all, and this was definitely his first experience like this ever. Finally he moved further down the shaft a bit. Taking as much as he could comfortably into his mouth.

Renly had his head rolled back and his eyes clenched shut in pleasure. With every bobbing movement of Loras's head he let out another moan. Wow this felt fantastic.

Finally Loras decided he was ready and he lowered his head completely taking in Renly's full length. Renly's head darted up abruptly at the new sensation and his hand made their way to the younger boy's hair. As Loras made his way up and down Renly kept a slight pressure on the back of his head making sure he didn't get too far up and go off completely.

Loras's head bobbed up and down as he moved his mouth over his lord's shaft. That's enough, he decided and he pulled his head back up. Renly whimpered at the loss of contact and again even more when he saw Loras had stood up completely from the shaze.

Loras pulled the string at his waist and let his pants fall to the floor before getting back onto the chair above his lover. He was face to face again with Renly and both of the boys laughed as they embraced each other again for another kiss. Both of them wrapped their arms around the other in a hug as they kissed. Renly rolled their bodies so he was on top again and Loras opened his legs so that Renly's body could rest in between them.

Their members brushed each other and they both moaned into the other's mouths. When suddenly Loras couldn't take it anymore. "I want you" he whispered to the older.

"Are you sure?" Renly asked with concern. "It will hurt."

"I'm sure" he kissed him again and Renly moved to position himself at Loras's entrance.

With a thrust Renly forced the tip of his penis into him. Loras yelped in pain.

"Are you okay?" Renly assured.

"Yeah. It's just, different than I thought. I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to keep going?" Renly asked.

"Definitely." They kissed again and Loras moaned through the kiss as Renly pushed the rest of the way in.

Renly waited for a moment before moving again. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in.

Loras stifled a moan and Renly repeated the motion. It hurt, it definitely hurt, but this pain was slowly becoming pleasure as Loras got used to the feeling. After several slow thrusts Renly began to speed up. As he thrust he also placed a hand on Loras's member, running up and down his shaft jerking him as he thrust. Thrust after thrust Renly continued to pound into Loras.

The pain slowly turned into pleasure and Loras's groans turned into moans.

Renly increased his pace until he couldn't take it anymore. He lifted his head from Loras and moaned as he jerked forward, cuming violently into the younger boys ass. He pulled out and he moved quickly down to Loras's member placing his mouth over the tip and swirling his tongue around it. The sensation of Renly coming inside him added to the new pleasure of his hot mouth on his skin was too much for Loras and he came as well. Renly caught all of it in his mouth and swallowed as he moved back up face Loras.

They laid beside one another resting in the others embrace as they calmed down from the high.

"You taste delicious" Renly said with a soft laugh into the younger boys ear.

Loras turned to face him "Well you feel amazing" he replied copying his tone and expression.

They laid for what felt like hours just catching their breath. Loras was starting to fall asleep nestled against Renly's chest. Renly gently brushed a strand of hair of the side of Loras's face and looked at him in wonder. This beautiful boy who had been his squire for the past 4 years. And closest friend for the past 3. Was now his. Not just his squire or his friend, but his partner. And he would cherish that forever.

Loras let out a small snoring sound and Renly looked at him with admiration. "You really are the best birthday present I could have asked for" Renly whispered to the younger boy before drifting to sleep himself, resting his head atop his squires.


End file.
